Not Again!
by Yovillelova
Summary: See Dr. Spencer Reid and Bella Swans relationship grow and where does Edward stand with the new relationship between both Agents. Sequal to my story Undercover. Thank you for the amazing reviews on Undercover and can't wait to see your reviews here.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to Undercover**

**Ch.1 1 month later**

**BPOV**

I am so excited. We just got back from a case down in New York and finally got back home, but not only that, Spencer told me to dress up in a dress and get ready to have an amazing night! I have no idea what he has in store but I simply can't wait! This will be our... 8th date. A week after Edward got taken away me and Spence finally went out on our first ever date. He took me down to the river thats a few miles away from the office and we just walked around the park there. We eventually found an ice cream stand and got some ice cream. I got a double scoop of Cookie Dough while Spence got a double scoop of Mint Chocolate Chip. It was so cute watching him trying to lick the ice cream like a grown up but instead he devoured the whole thing in a couple of minutes like a kid. The best part though was when he got a head ache from eating it to fast. Isn't he adorable!

So here I am, about 3 weeks later getting ready, putting on natural colored eye shadow and a light pink lip gloss. When ever he decides to get all dressed up for something there is usually something worth the while. I remember once he told me to dress up late at night to find out he hired a small orchestra to play for us under the moonlight in a secluded part of the park we had our first date in. I still blush about the memory of me sitting down and wondering why these 'strange people were stalking us'.

I just finished curling my hair when the doorbell rang. I sat straight up and ran to the door, careful to not get my hair all messed up. I peeked through the hole and saw Spencer waiting there with a handful of yellow roses, my favorite. I opened the door with a big smile upon my face and looked at my date. He was wearing a black tux with a nicely pressed navy blue dress shirt underneath and no tie. I told him on our first date that I didn't like ties, they are an easy way of choking on if tightened and ever since he hasn't worn one.

He took a step towards and took in a deep breath. "Wow Bell, you look amazing. As usual" he told me as he bent down, kissing my hand. Told you, way gentlemen-y.

"You aren't sore for the eyes either hun, ready to go?" I asked as I turned the light off and closed the door behind me.

"As long as you're here I will always be ready" he replied as he threaded his arm through mine and lead me towards the exit where he then opened the door for me, both the exit door and car door, and sped down the streets in his 2011grey Viper. He finally parked in front of a Italian restaurant and were soon ushered to a secluded spot near the back, with violin music playing in the background and candle lights hanging everywhere.

"Here are your menu's and what may I get you to drink?" The waiter dressed in black asked us as he pulled a pen and paper out from his back pocket.

"Just water for me please" I told him as he nodded and jotted it down, starring at Reid. "A water for me to. Thanks" he said and then the waiter turned and walked through the door way.

I looked through the Menu quickly, figuring out what I want before turning to Spence. I looked up after I decided to see him with his Menu down just starring at me with a wonder filled smile on his face. I blushed, noticing that he probably was watching me since I pulled the Menu up. No matter what I hate to see people starring at me.

I looked up at him through my bangs and smiled shyly at him as he chuckled at my obvious discomfort and looked down at his menu that was lying on the table. He closed it not a minute later and placed it over mine, our way of saying we decided what we would like to dine on. Spencer starred right into my eyes then that always brought shivers all the way through out my body. We may not speak a lot of words but the stories we tell with our eyes always gives us away to one another. We did that in a park once by two old women and they just starred at us, smiling talking about young love. And of course after hearing them I just had to blush.

"So Bella, Do you wanna play twenty questions?" Reid asked and I simply nodded my head as an answer then a smile brightened my face. The waiter came in before we could start our usual game and took hold of the menu's before asking us what we would like to eat.

"Hmm... I will have the Chicken Alfredo with extra sauce please" I replied and looked up at our waiter then at Spence to see what he would order.

"I'll have the Classic Chicken Spaghetti, and no garlic toast for either of us please." he told the waiter, remembering the moment when I told him how my order usually gets cold waiting for the cooks to perfect there garlic toast so I usually don't get any. The waiter walked away after that and we started our little game.

"Favorite song at the moment?" Spence asked

"I will have to go with It Girl by Jason Derulo, it makes my heart swell, Favorite fast food dish?" I asked.

"Curly Fries. Favorite type of film?"

"Can never go wrong with a Comedy. Favorite writer?"

"William Shakespeare, you never know what any of his stories is about until you read it. First stuffed animal name and what type of animal?

"Dog and named it Cupcake after I accidentally got an icing stain on it from eating a cupcake. Favorite..." and it kept on going on.

After about 10 minutes the waiter came out with our orders and sat it down while we hushed down and ate the meal, enjoying each others presence and the soft music being played in the background. We were just finishing off when both of our cell phones vibrated. I looked up to him before quickly checking my phone.

_Bad one in North Carolina, meeting in 15. JJ_

I finished my noodles and then motioned for the waiter to come back. The waiter looked at us confused as we asked him for the check, quickly making sure that the food was to our liking.

"The food is amazing but we have an emergency to go to." I told him throwing on my light jacket and picking up my purse from beneath the table while Reid stuffed a few bills in the folder then grabbed my hand leading me out towards the Viper. As soon as we climbed into the car Spence started it up driving towards the BAU while I tried to get my head wrapped around our new case. Well this is diffidently a GREAT way to end the night from an amazing night. Sigh, could you hear the sarcasm? Ya thats what I thought. Boy do I love my job or what?

**I'm Back...**

**Thank you Thank you THANK YOU! I LOVED the comments you guys gave me so here is how I would like the thank you guys. A Sequel!**

Happy readings (=


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I know I said "Im Back" in the first episode but well…now I guess I am officially back.**

**Very long story short, laptop was dumb and now I finally have a new one that allows me access on Fanfiction. =D so lets hope right back into the story.**

BPov

I walked in front of Spence as we reached the meeting room. Everyone was already there, Penelope was even in her Pajamas as it was late at night. Right after Spencer sits down Aaron Hotchner steps into the room and starts the conversation going.

"We got 7 killings in the Los Vegas area, it's a new and pretty clean area so they have a different police department there then the one we usually head to. The killings are to 4 girls and 3 guys, all around the ages of 16-18 years old and are in high school. Although they are in high school they do not attend any classes together. They were dumped in usually populated areas and presented as if they are on vacation or relaxing. This one girl, Anne Mary, was found on the beach with a Martini by her side in the sand, she was the latest victim." Hotch proclaimed as he took his seat next to Emily Prentiss and JJ shoots through photos of the victims, the where abouts of where the body was found and different angles of there "relaxed" statue.

"This was also found on the under side of the Martini glass" JJ continues as she shows us a picture of the bottom end of the alcoholic beverage cup with words written in some sort of ink.

"'One martini is all right. Two are too many, and three are not enough' That's James Thurber, an American Comedian who died in November 1961. You don't find a lot of people quoting his work around much." Reid said as he gazed at the Television screen to get a better look.

"Yes well we found similar hidden messages on each of the victims, all in which had something to do with the scenery if where they were placed." Hotch adds on as we see glimpses of the scenes.

"Ok so we are looking for a Quote fanatic?" I ask as we see the seventh quote, while looking around the room.

"looks that way" Prentiss adds after a moment in which we all process the information that was given to us.

"Alright, wheels up in 30." Hotch announces as he heads out the door to his office. I turn to Spencer who was already standing up with a hand out stretched towards me.

"Come on Bell, I'll give you a ride home and we can head over to the jet together." He said with a slight smile, with a hint of geekyness in it.

…Ya I have been hanging around Garcia a bit too much lately.

Ed Pov

I am now stuck here in our new house in a small town close to Las Vegas. Carlisle got me out of Jail after staying there for two months. He said I would have to live with the conciquences but he cannot have the police realize that we do not age so he forked up some cash and got me out.

When I came out I turned to Tanya Denali, a close family friend, for help, and so she has been stuck to my side. Thankfully Tanya helped me forget about my past obsession for now and I am living comfortably with the rest of my family.

"… And on today's segment, there has been yet another killing in the Las Vegas region with young girl Anne Mary was found at a beach, police say there has been no change and are not willing to let any news out of there progress. Back to Ryan with the Weather." I heard as I walked through the living room, sitting down beside Jasper on the L shaped couch.

"What was that about?" I asked him as we turn the volume down.

"There has been a few killings in Las Vegas, you know how I am with Events and History. I am always curious. Anyways this is the seventh person I believe… You sure you haven't hurt anyone right? I mean you would let us know if you were having thoughts of feeding off a human right?" Jasper questioned in response to which I just shrug at and head into the music room to let my fingers roam against the smooth Ivory surface and play my favorite Grand Piano.

After finishing a few warm up chords I start to play Esme's Favorite as Tanya stands against the door way, peering inside at me.

" I forgot how good you could play. You haven't played the piano in quite some time." She told me with a light smile on her face. "Its really relaxing" she added as she strolls over towards the end of the shiny black end of the Grand Piano.

"Thank you Tanya." I tell her honestly before getting lost into another piece of classical music. I am surely glad that I have someone to stand by my side and be greatful. Tanya is like my own little rehab centre to get over Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

Spencer and I were just boarding the plane and taking our seats on the beige colored couch and because we were the first ones on board, per usual, we decided to flip through the case files and try to connect some points together. After about 15 minutes of silence Hotch steps in soon followed by Prentiss.

In a very short amount of time everyone else, minus Garcia, was on board and we were taking off. I just finished rereading the summary the new police station gave us when a thought occurred to me.

"I don't get it Hotch, why hasn't the new Vegas Police department contacted us sooner. Usually new stations tend to inform us after just one victim, why wait till seven?" I questioned as I stared at Hotch, hoping for some sort of answer.

"Yes, well. I did some digging around and the new Chief for that station is actually a Chief from Texas. And everybody knows what kind of Police they have down there. 

**(Never actually went to Texas before but Im just remembering an old case they had and etc etc etc. Sorry if I offended anyone)**

"Yep, They all think they are the boss and despises the government." Morgan concluded. I nodded my head, understanding some of the reason but not liking the idea of just calling into the FBI after seven people were killed.

I sighed and leaned into Spence's side as he wrapped his left arm around my shoulders, petting my hair. He always knew what would help calm me down.

I turn back to Hotch then and continued my ideas of what the case file looks like to me.

"It looks as if the person is tormenting teens, if you look closely to the bodies you can see a sliver of an indent around the neck, meaning they were probably being chocked or was tied up somewhere. The bruises on the bodies are too big to be fists so they were beaten with some sort of object. On the fourth victim, Andrew Stiles, we found this on his body." I said and showed the picture to everyone, pointing to just around his neck where his hair would hide it, a tattoo.

"Wait a second here, wasn't that the quote found on…" Rossi started as he looked at myself and Reid.

"The quote we found on the bottom of the martini glass. Yes. We presumed that this was his favorite quote, why else get it tattooed to yourself. Garcia did some research and found out his dad was a bartender and was famous for his martini's, who recently died and so in remembrance of his dad he got the tattoo. Garcia also found some photo's on Facebook of the third victim with a Shakespeare quote written on her photo's posted on her wall. Of course this is Facebook so anyone can really get a glimpse of that information." Reid continued with our Hypothesis, as Prentiss, JJ, Rossi, and Hotch let the information sink in.

"So we are looking for a home grown stalker and killer. The type where they stalk you as much as they like while in the privacy of their own home and can find out about your daily routine there. Face it, everyone puts simple stuff on their Facebook page. Going to the mall, at the beach, going to the gym, relaxation time at the spa." Morgan added.

"Okay that should be all. We will review again ten minutes before we land" Hotch dismissed us to our own thoughts and myself and Reid just sat there, playing with each other's hair or fingers, etc.

\\ 2 hours later/

We touched down in Vegas and grabbed our personal belongings, we all hoped into two Jeeps and went to the new Police station on the West side of town. After a ten minute drive we reached the station and made our way into the lobby. Once we stepped in the Chief of Police greeted us with a frown and quickly lead us to our own room. Usually we get some large space with a table in Vegas but today we got a room, smaller than an apartment bedroom with a single desk in the middle of it. My own desk back in Quantico was bigger then this.

Hotch gave a slight glare to the man before setting our files down on the desk while JJ told the chief to get us a white board or a board we can tack our stuff onto it. The Chief was about to deny it when Hotch turned and gave a full out Aaron Hotchner glare at the man. We did not need this attitude when we have a serial killer out there waiting for more victims. The Chief huffed and turned out the door to return two minutes later with a white board, no markers or anything and thought that he stumped us.

Spencer beside me rolled his eyes and grabbed a erasable marker from his pocket and started writing the details we worked out on the plane. I turned to the Chief with Morgan at my back, "Can you have one of your officers lead us to the first victims house." I requested in the most polite way I could under the circumstances.

"Why we searched through all the houses and came up empty. They were all clean, smart individuals that's all we need to know." He hissed back. I was getting fed up with his attitude and walked out of the cramped room into where the officers had there own little offices.

"You, can you please lead us to the first victims house please." I asked a random man who quickly nodded his head and was ahead of us, not by much, until we reached the van. I hoped in the back, Morgan driving with the officer in the passenger seat. "What's your name?" I asked. Trying to be polite.

"Daniel Listern, ma'am. I worked here since we opened last year in March." He replied with a slight smile, glad that I wasn't going to treat him like we did to his boss.

We reached the first victims house, Lisa Anark. I knocked on the door and placed a light smile on my face. I didn't want to give off a stuck up presence that I am guessing Chief Saubury did. A woman opened the door, her hair was straightened and she was in black work pants with a dark purple long sleeved shirt and a black camisole peeking out just under the long sleeved shirt.

"Can I help you guys?" She asked in a small voice while still trying to sound polite.

"Hello miss, I am Agent Swan and this is Agent Morgan and Detective Listern. We know the Police already came over but I was wondering if I could take a look around and maybe ask you a few questions." I asked, still being polite as the family dog, a baby Dalmatian, came running to the front door.

"Yes, of course, please come in." She responded as she opened the door wider. We stepped inside, Morgan immediately taking a look around as I Questioned the mother.

"I honestly am sorry about this, but can I ask you a few questions about Lisa?" I asked as we entered the living room. She just sat down on the couch and nodded her head.

I sat down on the Chair with Listern looking around to join Morgan. I kept on asking Mrs. Anark questions at a steady pass, hopefully not frightening her until Morgan came back to the living room.

"My last question for you Mrs. Anark. Did Lisa have any favorite quotes?" I asked cautiously.

"Honesty is the first chapter in the book of wisdom. It was by Thomas Jefferson and she heard that in class one day. She loved it ever since." Her mother told us quickly, not even taking a moment to think about it.

"Thank you Mrs. We really do appreciate it. If you can remember anything else please call us, even the smallest detail can help." I told her while giving her one of my business cards and headed back to the Jeep.

Once both myself and Morgan entered the Jeep I turn to look at him. "Well… looks like we got our next clue, books."


End file.
